1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar module for attachment to vehicles, such as motor vehicles, recreational vehicles (RV""s), campers, trailers, boats, and the like, with a top cover layer and a bottom cover layer between which a solar generator is embedded which has several electrically interconnected solar cells, and two electrical connections for tapping of the solar current generated by the solar generator which are formed by a connection socket which is located on a side of the solar module, and to a process for manufacturing such a solar module.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, solar modules for attachment to motor vehicles are conventionally made as film solar modules, i.e., the cover layers are each formed by a flexible film between which the solar cells are embedded. In these solar modules, the electrical connections are conventionally formed by an elastic cable with a fixed length, for example, 5 m, which is routed from the solar generator through the upper or the lower cover layer or cover film, a so-called cable cap being provided at the penetration site, which cap at the same time provides for sealing of the passage site and forms tension relief for the cable. The cable cap is attached after the solar generator is laminated in between the two cover layers. Several modules are conventionally wired in separate distributor boxes.
In these solar modules, the main problem is to achieve good adhesion of the cable cap to the module cover film and a good seal of the passage site of the cable through the module cover film. Here, industrially hazardous processes are necessary, such as gas flaming and priming, which makes manufacture complex and thus expensive. Furthermore, the modules are delivered with a fixed cable length so that, under certain circumstances, the users must undertake extension which is resistant to open air and which is also associated with additional accident risks.
Furthermore, standard solar modules, for example, for use on buildings, are known which are provided on the back with receptacles in order to establish electrical connection to the consumer, see, for example, published German Utility Model DE 297 14 217 U1 and published European Patent Application EP 0 793 278 A2.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,481 discloses a solar cover for an openable motor vehicle roof in which, underneath a pane of glass, there is a solar cell film with electrodes which are connected near the front edge of the cover to two flat connectors which are each accommodated by a connector housing which is inserted into a cutout of a frame-shaped inside cover sheet. The electrodes and the flat connectors extend downward, i.e., perpendicular to the cover plane. A contact plug is inserted from underneath into each flat connector in an electrically conductive connection.
The primary object of the present invention is to devise a solar module with electrical connections which can be formed easily and economically.
Furthermore, another object of this invention is to devise a production process for this solar module.
The aforementioned objects are achieved by a solar module of the initially mentioned type in which the side of the connection socket facing away from the connection side is embedded so as to be sealed between the two cover layers, and by a process for producing such a solar module with an embedded connection socket.
In this approach in accordance with the invention, it is advantageous that later sealing of the penetration of the connections of the solar module is not necessary after embedding the solar generator between the cover layers. In particular, there are no industrially hazardous processes which make production complex and expensive, and still a good seal of the solar module is achieved. Several modules can be wired by using a corresponding cable set without the use of distributor boxes. Since the line and the module are separable, one module can be made accessible to several applications, for example, a refrigerated box, laptop and boat. Furthermore, the plug connection makes the module easy to replace in case of damage and easier to handle during transport. In addition, possible piecing together of the cabling is eliminated since the user can establish the cable length himself.
Preferably, the solar module is made flexible, the cover layers preferably being made as protective films, and the solar generator and the connection socket being sealed between the protective films. The connections are preferably oriented parallel to the module plane, preferably being arranged such that they lie in a plane which is parallel to the module plane.
Phase or bypass diodes can be integrated into the connection socket.
Preferably, the connection socket is made such that, in interplay with a correspondingly formed plug of an electrical connection line, it forms a watertight electrical connection between the solar generator and the connection line.
The solar module is preferably made for attachment on an arched outer surface of a vehicle, for example, motor vehicles (e.g., automobiles and trucks), recreational vehicles (RV""s), campers, trailers, boats, and the like.
Preferably, the solar module is not thicker than 5 mm. If the solar module is intended for a boat, it is preferably made to be walked upon.
In the following, one embodiment of the invention is explained by way of example using the attached drawings.